1. Field
The present invention relates to bandages and trauma treatment. In particular, it relates to a method of use and an emergency helmet trauma bandage with pouches for hot or cold packs, which is placed on the cranium to cover the crown, forehead, back of the head, the temples and ears of an injured patient with minimal movement of the neck and spine.
2. Description of Related Art
Various bandages are known in the art. Boukanov et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,762,337 issued Jul. 13, 2004 discloses a multi-purpose pressure bandage for body wounds utilizing an expansion bladder, which inflates to compress an affixed bandage against an injured patient's wounds. The Boukanov et al. specifically states its system design is to provide a pressure dressing. To apply pressure, the device incorporates the use of a carbon dioxide gas container with an inlet valve for inflating a bladder in the bandage on site to apply additional pressure (resistance pressure or inflating to create pressure) to the wound to control bleeding.
The Boukanov et al. embodiment for head wounds has the compression bandage shaped like a cap to secure about the head. The Boukanov et al head bandage configuration has a bladder with a coextensive gauze bandage liner and a gas cartridge hidden in a pouch at a bottom edge. Elongated hook and loop straps extend diametrically from the bottom edge for securing the dome-shaped pressure bandage to a head injury. Once in place, the bandage is inflated to apply pressure to the wound. Although the application of pressure to control bleeding is taught to be the standard when treating soft tissue injuries, it is contraindicated with regard to bleeding associated with a head injury.
Boukanov et al.'s compression bandage is not suitable for head injuries. Head injuries are usually associated with intracranial swelling which causes excess pressure on the brain and towards the skull. Pressure treatment similar to Boukanov et al. applied to a head injury through compression compounds the problem of internal pressure to the brain and skull. Through this compression method the pressure applied by treating the injury creates even more pressure on the brain, and this can lead to a rapid deterioration of the condition of the patient. In addition, long-term and permanent brain damage can occur from the application of a pressure dressing, which, in the worst case, can lead to the death of the patient.
The standard of treatment for a head injury is to apply gentle pressure for controlling bleeding, and for applying ice to control intracranial swelling associated with head trauma. The idea of applying “gentle pressure” is to not exceed the amount of pressure being exerted inside the cranium resulting from head trauma.
The present invention discussed below is designed to be consistent with the standard for treating head injuries, and does not have any similarities with the Boukanov et al compression system with regard to its application. It does not have any features which create excess pressure, compromise cervical-spinal precautions or in any other way challenge the well-being of the patient with a head injury.
If the Boukanov et al. pressure regulation fails, it also may result in significant pressure, which can cause serious head injuries where intra cranial fluids build up causing the head to swell. In addition, if improperly inflated, circulation may be cut off. The bandage also suffers from compression problems if the gas container is empty, or fails to inflate the bladder. Under these circumstances, the Boukanov et al pressure bandage may aggravate the patient's head injuries. Further, if the Boukanov et al. bladder is pierced accidentally during emergency use, an ill fitting head wrap results.
Lundell et al., U.S. Design Patent, Des. 295,446, issued Apr. 26, 1988 is a head bandage protector that would require first conventionally wrapping the patent with bandages, which may compromise cervical spin immobilization depending on how the bandage wraps are administered.
Fye, U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,609, issued Jul. 16, 1991 is a postoperative compression bandage for the head, which would also require conventional bandaging before compression application; again possibly compromising cervical spine immobilization.
Neither Lundell et al, nor Fye are bandages with a weather resistant cover for rapid application in the field to avoid moving the neck or spine during emergency trauma applications.
Cited for general interest are: Sherwood, U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,031, issued Sep. 3, 1991 discloses passive warming articles for traumatized individuals suffering from hypothermia, shock or exposure. Kun, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 354,376, issued Feb. 14, 1995 discloses a head cooling cap. Hujar et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,807 issued Sep. 24, 1996 discloses headwear including coolant means. Ameer, U.S. Pat. No. 6,228,041, issued May 8, 2001 discloses a lightweight portable scalp vibrating and hair growth stimulating device. Komachak U.S. Publication No. US2007/0074326, dated Apr. 5, 2007, discloses a headgear with cooling device formed using a woven or non-woven material. Wang, U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,106, issued May 17, 1988 discloses an engineering cap with fan device structure for ventilation of the hard hat. Augustine et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,292 issued Jan. 19, 1999 discloses an inflatable thermal blanket with head covering for convectively cooling the body. Robinson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,678,896, issued Jan. 20, 2004 discloses a sports towel. Ronquillo, U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,668 issued Sep. 16, 1997 discloses a cap with front size adjustment and rear flap. Dixon, U.S. Pat. No. 5,960, 477 issued Oct. 5, 1999 discloses a hat with folded rim and visor. Dumas et al., U.S. Pub. No. 2005/0027227 published Feb. 3, 2005 discloses a disposable water resistant cover for medical applications. Reeves, U.S. Pat. No. 6,747,561 issued Jun. 8, 2004 discloses a bodily worn device, which provides for digital storage and retrieval of a user's medical records, drug prescriptions, medical history, organ donor instructions, and personal identification for use in an emergency or routine medical situation. Zucker et al., U.S. Publication No. US2005/0193491 published Sep. 8, 2005, discloses a pediatric emergency transport device. McKay, U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,470, issued Apr. 26, 1994 discloses a sports band. Brisbane, U.S. Pat. No. 945,839, issued Jan. 11, 1910 is not a sleeping cap unsuitable for use as a bandage, and may not expand sufficiently to accommodate larger heads. The elasticized Brisbane sleeping cap using elasticized side to apply pressure for holding the cap onto the head could adversely affect intracranial pressure from a head wound and aggravate the wound tissue when slid over the head. Dixon, U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,477, issued Oct. 5, 1999, is a snow hat with folded rim requiring the head to be lifted for placement, again aggravating spinal injuries. Dumas et al. U.S. Publication 2005/0027227 published Dec. 3, 2005 is a medical disposable water resistant cover for medical applications. Shifrin, U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,970, issued Dec. 29, 1992 discloses a visored cap-type protective segmented helmet for bicyclists and the like, which can be used as a pouch.
None of the above references provides an emergency head bandage, which doesn't compromise cervical spine immobilization, when applied, doesn't come apart during treatment and transport, and doesn't require a caregiver to re-wrap the dressing. The improved invention discussed below can be quickly applied as a bandage dressing to control bleeding and/or a device to secure ice packs to gently control intracranial pressure. These features can be used separately or in conjunction with a single application of the cap, depending on the medical needs of the patient with regard to head trauma. The invention described below provides such an invention and method of using it.